Merry Belated Christmas
by AliL30373
Summary: Tori shows up at Jades with a belated Christmas gift. Rated T for a little swearing.


**Just a short one-shot I decided to write; enjoy!**

* * *

Tori shifted slightly as she waited anxiously outside Jade's front door for her to answer her several knocks already. It was early January and the cold wind was blowing through her as she shivered.

"Come on, Jade" she whimpered to herself wishing Jade would hurry up and answer already. She decides to knock once more before she concludes Jade isn't in. All of a sudden the door flew open and Jade is stood on the other side looking rather annoyed and slightly stunned

**Jade's POV**

After trying to ignore the knocking coming from the front door I realise whoever it is isn't going to leave anytime soon; so I get up off my bed and walk downstairs rather annoyed that I had to move. This better be worth it. I open the front door to see Tori stood there; in the freezing cold weather; what was she doing here?

"I'm freezing, c-can I come in?" Tori asks me, she's shivering. "Please" She exclaims looking up at me; probably wondering if I'd actually let her in. She looks so cold I couldn't let her stand outside.

"urm… yeah, come in" I respond wondering what she was even doing outside in this weather; never mind turning up at my front door. "And you're here because…?" I asks curiously.

Tori looks past me as she walks in rubbing her arms to try and warm up. She bites her lip as she turns back to look at me before shrugging.

"I got you a…a late Christmas gift" she mumbles. She was lying, that girl can sure sing but her acting isn't all that great. But I guess if I get a gift out of it I'll just go with it.

"So, where is it?" I ask.

She flinches at my question, then reaches into her bag. "Crap, I think I might have forgotten it… Oh wait… here it is" she says beaming at me. She hands me a small gift wrapped box, black wrapping paper and a gold ribbon. "I hope you don't hate it" she admits lowly.

"Is it a tiny pair of scissors? A bottle of poison?" I laugh as I untie the gold ribbon.

"It's actually two gifts. Open it!"

I look down and smile; inside the box was a coffee mug with "Jade" scrawled in a pretty greenish-blue cursive and a necklace with a small pair of scissors. Two of my favourite things; coffee and scissors. I stare at the gifts for a moment, slightly stunned that she'd gotten me such personal presents.

"Vega, you were Andre's secret santa, why did you get me something?" I ask

She shrugs her shoulders at me again. "I have my reasons. For one… we are friends" she teases with a sickeningly sweet smile. I give her a stern look when she says 'friends'.

"And your other reasons being?" I add.

She opens her mouth to say something but backs out before she say's anything. "Why are you so curious? Can't I just get you a gift?" she asks scrunching up her nose slightly.

"You also turned up at my house… we go back to school next week. Why not just give it to me then?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"I was just… I uh." She says getting more and more nervous with every word. "Maybe I wanted to hand out with you?" she says not sounding too sure of her own words.

"You wanted to hang out… with me? Not Andre or Cat… me?" This is getting interesting.

She flushed a light pink, looking rather regretful at what she had just said to me. "Yeah, why is this all so strange to you?" she asks weakly, trying to keep calm under my constant questioning.

"It's strange to me because I've been torturing you since you joined Hollywood Arts" the shade of pink on her cheeks was slowly becoming a more noticeable red.

"You always pretend like you don't care" she states crossing her arms, "but you always seem to be the one to try and help. I know you won't admit it." She says with yet another shrug. "So… we're hanging out, nothing you can say will change my mind."

Fuck she's cute when she's trying to be stubborn. Wait, what? Did I just use the word 'cute' to describe Tori Vega.

"I don't care." I argue back coldly, to which Tori pouts, at least I'm good at acting.

"I know you say that… but you are an actress by heart" she says as she nudges my side playfully. "So whose secret santa are you? I know Cat had you… Beck had Robbie… Robbie had Cat and I was Andre's so that means…" I wait while she figures it out. "Wait…" she says looking up at me, ah the penny drops.

"Ho Ho" I respond almost expressionless.

She pokes me lightly, "So if you are my secret santa… what did you get me?" she asks playfully and smiling slightly. I don't think she really expected me to have gotten her anything, but what can I say? I am not predictable. I had found what I was getting her long before Sikowitz even set us all up as secret santas, I was just waiting for a perfect chance to give it to her without it coming off as too strange.

"Well… It's not something I could wrap exactly. There's a website where you can 'buy' a star, you get to name it and you get a certificate too. So I thought you could pick a star and I'll buy it for you…"

She laughs, not mockingly but just lightly. "Are you trying to make a reference to my entrance song and my locker?" she questions. "That sounds fantastically corny" she teases; clearly trying to get a rise out of me.

"Yes" I sigh. "It is a reference to your overly happy entrance song and your brightly lit locker" I say looking at her.

She smiles widely at me. "Thank you, Jade. What should I name the star then? I've never been good with names" she mutters.

"Well… being the bright, shiny character that I am you could name it after me?" I say sarcastically "or… you could name it after yourself because…" oh god was I really about to say this? "Because I think you're going to be a star one day."

Her cheeks which had gone back to their regular shade suddenly flushed red again at my compliment.

"Or maybe both of us?" she asks tilting her head. "The great shining star… Torade… no that doesn't sound right" she says with a slight pout.

"Vega, did you just give us a mash-up name?" I laugh. "Torade… or Jori? Pick which one you prefer and you can go with that one" I suggest.

She laughs nervously and smile at the second option "Jori sounds good" she mutters, her smile widens the more the thinks about it. "You're okay with your name being mixed in with mine?" she asks lowly.

"Something about it works." I confess. Before I know it she's pulled me into a tight hug. I was quite shocked by her sudden action but I don't try to pull away.

She leans back and smiles at me "thank you, Jade. You are a great secret santa" she murmurs.

"You're welcome, Tori." Wait, did I just call her Tori? Oh god maybe she won't notice.

"Is someone going soft" she says with a chuckle and a playful grin.

"No." I reply a little too quickly, my lying is getting worse and I can feel my face getting hotter.

"And now you're blushing" she smirks. "Now I never thought I'd see the day Miss Jade West blush over me Sweet Sally Peaches" she says in the mock voice I use for her all the time.

"See, you do talk like that" I wink. "No… I don't blush it must be allergies or something" well now my ability to lie and act has completely abandoned me.

"Allergies? Realllllly?" she drawls out, clearly enjoying herself. "I think it's a blush." She says poking my cheek.

Well now I was stuck for words, this never happens, what was she doing to me? "I-I erm…" I manage to get out.

She raises an eyebrow at my loss for words. "You really are blushing! Why would that be, West?"

Change the topic. Say anything to get the attention off you; I tell myself. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you came over?" I blurt out.

Her eyes go wide and another flush of red comes across her cheeks. I bet she thought I'd forgotten about that little detail. "Ptffch, only when you tell me why you're blushing" she says confidently.

Oh god, she wasn't going to let this go… okay, breath Jade… "I'm not sure… you're making me nervous and… Maybe I am getting a little soft" I admit.

"I made the great Jade West nervous?" she torments "I didn't think that was possible… I guess I owe you an answer now?" she half asks.

I ignore her comment, "Yes, you do."

"I was you know… really lonely and well…" she trailed off and looked away from me. "Maybe it has something to do with my…" she shakes her head. "Nothing, never mind" she mumbles.

"With your what?"… Could she possible? No, surely not.

"Crush" she yelps out, still not looking at me.

My face was not boiling hot from so much blushing. "Y-you have a crush on me?" I guess now is a better time than any to admit how I feel but… oh god.

"Yeah… maybe" she whispers, peeking a look at me.

I sigh, here goes; "Well… I guess that maybe… I might, sort of have a crush on you" say looking down towards the end of the confession.

She's looking at me with wide eyes now. She takes a step forward closing the distance between us a little. "You what?" she asks leaning closer, biting her lip.

"I have a crush on you" I say clearly and a little louder.

She giggles a bit and leans even closer, "One more time?" she asks with a knowing grin.

"I have a crush on you" I whisper quite seductively leaning forward so our noses are almost touching.

"Good" she whispers back.

Somehow she's managed to get even closer without touching me. I couldn't take it any longer; the closeness was killing me. I place my lips on hers.

I feel her kiss back, she keeps the liplock light as she bites her lip and pulls back. "Merry Belated Christmas" she whispers lightly, letting her arms drape around my shoulders and leaning in once more.

* * *

**Meh, I wrote a one-shot. I'm off college for 2 and a half weeks plus I got a new desk which is organised to an obsessive standard so I felt motivated to write something light. I know it's nowhere near Christmas but I felt like it so here it is. Please review and let me know what you think! x**


End file.
